Nemesis
Nemesis is a canon character in Yandere Simulator. She only appears in Mission Mode. Appearance Nemesis has short black hair with bangs that cover her right eye. Her eyes are red. She will always wear uniform 5, along with black gloves. Her skin is pale. If the player chooses to have Nemesis wear a disguise, she will appear as a random female student. Personality Nemesis is pictured having a grim and serious facial expression at all times, and being basically emotionless. In pretty much any situation, she will have a deadpan expression on her face. However, her expression may change to reveal her true nature once she attempts to kill Ayano. Bugs *If Ayano points her camera at Nemesis while she is killing her, her face will clip through the camera with the text from the game over screen overlapping. *Nemesis will spin around in circles if Ayano attempts to lead her onto the running track, or if she is standing in front of a hiding spot. *If the radio is turned on near Nemesis, she will stop where she is but continue doing the walking animation. *Her eyes become white once she is killed. Trivia *Ayano may be permitted not to kill Nemesis in certain missions. *She was implemented in the December 16th, 2016 Build. *Ayano only has the ability to kill Nemesis from behind. *Nemesis can hear Ayano's footsteps when she runs, so Ayano must either walk, crouch or crawl in order to kill her. *If a photo of Nemesis is sent to Info-chan, she will respond with, "Strange. I have no profile for this student." **For the 2nd time, she will respond with, "...wait. I think I know who she is." **For the 3rd time, she will respond with, "You are in danger. Avoid her." **For the 4th time, she will respond with, "Do not engage." **For the 5th time, she will respond with, "I repeat: Do. Not. Engage." **If the player chooses to have Nemesis wearing a disguise, Info-chan will respond with, "Something about that student seems...wrong." **When given a photo of Nemesis' panties, Info-chan will respond with, "How peculiar. I don't recognize these panties." *Nemesis is currently the only character with the ability to kill Ayano. *She was first referred to as 'Nemesis-chan' when she was introduced. Her name was later changed to 'Nemesis' due to it sounding more ominous. *Nemesis is also the name of the Greek goddess of revenge and divine retribution, or the word for someone's enemy. *YandereDev imagines that Nemesis knocks out the student that she disguises as and stuffs them into a container while they are on their way to school. *Nemesis' knife is likely ceramic, as it cannot be detected by the metal detector. *Nemesis' hairstyle was changed due to the fact that the artist of the drawing that YandereDev took inspiration from was uncomfortable with how similar she looked to her drawing. *Her placeholder hairstyle was Ayano's original hairstyle without the tufts. Gallery NemesisPortrait.png|Nemesis' first portrait. NemesisChan.png|An old design of Nemesis. Nemesis.png|Nemesis' old full body design. 646e0ea5-73e8-4f57-8657-1bd011146be9.png|Nemesis' placeholder hairstyle. 2mQC2.png|The different designs for Nemesis' hair. Nemesis-0.png|Nemesis' new full body design. NemiAttackYanChan.png|Nemesis killing Ayano. Category:Canon Characters Category:Females